


you held me tight (though i wasn't good enough)

by kdbf



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, h/c kind of?, it's just cuddling, lapslock, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdbf/pseuds/kdbf
Summary: when daniel comes home, they can both immediately tell what kind of day it’s been.





	you held me tight (though i wasn't good enough)

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to just be smut? the plot was supposed to be >daniel comes home, >onh fuck, >the end. that did not happen. enjoy anyway? this was cathartic to write. cuddles are always cathartic to write, i highly recommend it.
> 
> title is from ipu.

when daniel comes home, they can both immediately tell what kind of day it’s been. it’s late, and minhyun isn’t technically supposed to be in here. there isn’t even really room for both of them in the tiny beds, but it’s been a long couple weeks of split schedules and they’re missing each other. and if the two of them are off doing fifteen things in twenty different places at once, then daniel is doing a hundred in a thousand places, and it feels like they only see him in the practice studio, when they’re all trying to focus.

minhyun waited until sungwoon fell asleep to sneak out to the other apartment, and he and seongwu curled up in daniel’s bunk, wrapped as tightly around each other as they could possibly manage. seongwu would prefer to be the big spoon, but his smaller stature makes it awkward, especially when they’re in such a cramped space, so minhyun has an arm wrapped around seongwu’s waist, face pressed against his neck. they thought, briefly, of some quick stress relief, but there’s been too much noise coming from the neighboring bedrooms, and minhyun isn’t about to chance jinyoung overhearing anything he doesn’t need to.

but the exhaustion in them is too deep for sleep, so they’ve just been lying here, minhyun’s fingers brushing the back of seongwu’s hand, eyes half lidded, breathing slowly in sync with each other. they’ve got four hours till they have to be up, longer than usual. somehow, this is more restful than actually sleeping -- just lying there, tangled in each other. eventually, seongwu flips his palm face up and twists their fingers together. minhyun kisses his shoulder.

the lights are off, and they’re both pretty out of it, so they don’t really notice the sound of the front door opening. minhyun doesn’t even really process the bedroom door opening either, until he hears a soft thump and a mumbled, “fuck,” and shoots up in bed, assuming they’ve been caught by one of the managers.

“niel?” seongwu mumbles. minhyun relaxes.

“hyung,” daniel whispers. “are you in my bed?”

“minhyunnie’s here,” seongwu says.

“oh,” daniel says. his voice moves closer. “um. i’ll just… i’m gonna shower.”

“‘kay,” seongwu says. minhyun lies down slowly next to him again. “don’t be long. it’s late.”

“yeah,” daniel says, and disappears.

slowly, minhyun slides his arm around seongwu’s waist again. “he sounds tired,” he says, softly.

“mmm,” seongwu hums, eyes closed again already. “he’s always tired. doesn’t sleep enough when he has the chance. keep telling him to stop playing games with jihoonie all night.”

“yeah,” minhyun murmurs, and lets it rest at that.

daniel comes back fifteen minutes later, towel wrapped around his waist. minhyun’s eyes, adjusted slowly to the dark, track him around the room. he thinks daniel glances back over his shoulder at them while he stands in front of the dresser, before dropping the towel to the floor while he redresses in pajamas. minhyun can picture his big, expansive back, the skin over his broad shoulders pink and warm from the shower. he misses having his hands on that skin. his mind calls forward, unasked for, the image of seongwu pushing down on that back, his hands so small compared to daniel’s big shoulders, but insistent and obeyed nonetheless.

eventually, daniel shuts the open drawers on the dresser and turns back to the bed, starting to climb the ladder. minhyun sees seongwu’s hand reach out in confusion, snagging the edge of daniel’s shirt before he can go too far. “hey,” seongwu says, sleepily. “where are you going?”

“bed?” daniel says, more like a question. “you two are in mine.”

“yeah,” seongwu mumbles. he snuggles a little deeper into the pillows, sighing quietly. “‘cause we missed you.”

“oh,” daniel says, voice barely a whisper. “i thought…”

“c’mon, niellie,” minhyun whispers. “we never get time together.”

“there’s no room…” daniel says, even as he comes down from the ladder. “seongwu hyung will get crushed.”

“i’ll get on the edge,” seongwu says, already gently lifting minhyun’s arm off of him. “but i’m holding onto you. if i go off, you’re coming with me.”

“there’s barely any room for just you two,” daniel argues. “it won’t work.”

“niel,” minhyun says. “please? come on.”

daniel huffs, then sits down as seongwu sits up. as soon as he’s lying down, minhyun’s arms wrapped around his thin waist (even thinner now than it was -- it makes minhyun want to sit him down and force him to eat, except that he knows it isn’t his appetite that’s sapping away at him), he seems to melt, the exhaustion clear as he tucks his head under minhyun’s chin. seongwu lies back down behind him as minhyun scoots their whole little bundle back towards the wall. seongwu’s arm drapes over daniel and minhyun both, and as cramped as it is, minhyun can’t help a tiny contented sigh.

“g’night,” seongwu mumbles. his thumb brushes along minhyun’s bicep, and his breathing evens out soon enough, until minhyun can tell he’s fallen asleep.

daniel, on the other hand, twitches and shifts and readjusts a hundred times in the next ten minutes. this configuration probably is not the smartest -- if they really wanted to cuddle this bad, it would have been a thousand times easier to spread some blankets on the floor as a makeshift bed. daniel in the middle is never the best idea. he’s restless enough when he’s awake, but the tossing and turning and grinding his teeth and snoring is a lot to deal with, especially when minhyun and seongwu are both tired already.

but minhyun is too tired to set all that up, and no one has ever accused daniel or seongwu of being geniuses. to be completely honest, minhyun hadn’t even been sure daniel would be home tonight. management schedules his shoots at the worst times, and they often run through the night. there have been countless times where he and seongwu have waited up, only to end up missing entire nights of sleep when minhyun’s alarm goes off and there’s no sight of their third piece to reward them.

but he’s glad to have him here. as big as he is, the exhaustion makes him feel smaller in minhyun’s arms, fingers loosely tangled in minhyun’s shirt, head tucked under minhyun’s chin, breathing softly against minhyun’s chest. minhyun gently runs the fingers of his right hand through daniel’s hair, scratching soft and careful along his scalp. even conditioned, his hair is dry and messy -- he dyes it too often, whether of his own accord or management’s. black looks good on him, though, minhyun thinks. seongwu agrees, he knows, because the day daniel dyed it, he wouldn’t stop sending pictures to minhyun all day.

daniel kicks him once, on accident. “sorry, hyung,” he mumbles, only to knee him in the thigh a moment later when he shifts again. “sorry, hyung.”

“it’s okay, sweetheart,” minhyun murmurs. he fixes daniel’s damp hair carefully, arranging it properly around his ear. “you should try to sleep.”

“i can’t,” daniel whispers.

“you should try,” minhyun says again. “you had a long day. tomorrow won’t be much easier, but it’ll feel even worse if you don’t get some rest.”

“i’m so tired, hyung,” daniel whispers into minhyun’s chest. his fingers in minhyun’s shirt tighten a little. “do you ever get so tired you can’t even sleep. you just wanna lie down for a week and not do anything.”

minhyun’s heart hurts, and he pulls daniel’s face in a little tighter against him. “sometimes,” he murmurs back. “it’s hard, baby, i know. it’s not forever. you’ll be okay. you’re so strong. everyone’s so proud of you for working so hard.”

“i just want a break, hyung,” daniel says. his voice cracks a little. “i’m just… so tired. it’s making me anxious. when i came home and saw you and seongwu hyung in my bed, i thought… you were kicking me out. i don’t know.”

“shhhh,” minhyun murmurs, kissing the top of daniel’s head. “no, sweetheart, we would never. we missed you so bad, and we didn’t know if you were going to be home before we had to get up. we just felt better with all your plushies and blankets down here.”

daniel shivers a little, even though the two big, warm bodies pressed up against him have to be keeping the chill from reaching him. “it just makes me so anxious, hyung. i just want a break.”

“i know, baby,” minhyun says. he kisses the top of his head again. “i know. you’re so strong, baby, we’re so proud of you. it’s gonna be okay. if you really need a day off, seongwu and i will cover for you. you know that.”

daniel shakes his head, clinging a little closer. “no, i don’t… i don’t want you to have to do that. it’s okay.”

“okay, baby,” minhyun says. “try to sleep, then, okay? you’ll feel better after some rest. don’t worry. seongwu and i will be right here, all right? you’ll be okay.”

daniel sniffles a little. he hates letting anyone see him cry, but it’s happened more than any of them want to admit. it’s so hard on him sometimes, being the face of the group, staying out all night working, getting carted all over the city and the country for a hundred different jobs on top of the one that already has the rest of them exhausted. it would be hard on any of them. minhyun hates seeing daniel suffer, but they’ve agreed often that it’s better it’s one of the older ones rather than the kids. it would be too much strain on young, growing bodies. it’s not fair, but at least none of the kids have to go through it.

minhyun keeps petting daniel’s hair until his sniffles subside and his breathing calms. minhyun’s not sure that he’s asleep, but at the very least he’s calmed down, so maybe he’ll at least feel a little better in the morning. seongwu stays asleep, silent, unmovable. minhyun is so grateful for him, for being a stable, reliable rock, the middle ground between minhyun and daniel. he’s so agreeable, and easy to get along with, and his humor balances out both of them, helping them meet in the middle when they sometimes encourage the extremes in each other. minhyun likes to think he balances daniel and seongwu as well, but it’s hard to tell when he’s not on the outside.

he’s not sure if he falls asleep, but if he does, it’s not for very long. at the very least, there’s a steady hand on his arm and a quiet flame of warmth clinging to his front. it’s enough to get him through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kdbf31) or [cc](http://curiouscat.me/kdbf31)


End file.
